Delly From District Eight
by Lottie626
Summary: Delly is a seventeen year old girl who was chosen to participate in this years Hunger Games. With no allies, no food and no water, how long can she survive? And are people who they seem?
1. I'm not taking any chances with this one

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games :(**

I stagger around the woods, starving for food and gasping for a sip of water when I come across a young girl's body. _"She must be the 12 year old from District 11"_ I think to myself and there is a large rucksack beside her. I approach the mangled body with caution and speed before I run away about 20 feet and look inside. The canon had just fired so it was obvious that she had been attacked by someone, or something, nearby and I wasn't taking any chances by staying there, anyway, the hovercraft would arrive soon to pick her up.

Inside the rucksack there was a supply of food and water that looked like it could last a couple of weeks at the most. I took out one of the many bottles of water and gulped it down before throwing it to the ground. "_This girl was good." _I thought. How could she have possibly collected all this food and water? I don't remember seeing this at the Cornacopia, but to be honest, I didn't stay there long. I got out of there as soon as possible.

Being from District 8, we were very skilled when it came to textiles and making clothing, and so I had been able to at least make a good blanket out of what I could find and keep myself warm for the last few days. I hadn't really seen anyone since the Cornacopia, but in the first day about 8 people died anyway, so that was less for me to worry about at least... but in the arena, I know you never stop worrying.

I sat down beside one of the many trees I was surrounded by, in the shadows, and looked around. There was no sign of movement, but honestly, how would I be able to tell in fog like this? This fog had not only caused me to trip over multiple times but I once landed on my knee and it seems cracked. I can run and walk so it's fine, but it still hurts.

Just when I started to dose off I heard a snap of a branch and immediately shot to my feet and pulled out my knife. I hadn't killed anyone yet and wasn't sure if I'd have the courage to do it but it's now or never...

"You're quicker than I imagined you to be." I heard a boy's voice come from behind me. I quickly turned and pointed my knife out at whoever it was. "Come on darling, you don't want to kill me..." He said.

"Don't be so sure about that." I replied, as he walked closer to me and I began to see him through the fog. It was Colbee Bartlewood, the career tribute from District 2. He's the only other tribute who's my age, seventeen, and I remember him from training. Very good with camouflage, strong and very quick on his feet. He had a very muscular build, as you would expect from a career, but I'd never spoken to him before.

"I could use you..." He said, ignoring my comment about me killing him. "And I'm almost certain you could use me... What's your name again?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He walked closer to me and I backed off slightly. I could see him raising his hands and it definitely looked as if he was unarmed.

"Delly." I replied, keeping my knife raised.

"We could be allies, Delly, you and me, together!" He says to me, as I walk closer to him. The look on his face makes me know that he's sincere and it make me feel like I might actually have a chance at surviving these games, at least with someone by my side. I pick up my rucksack that is beside my foot and hold my knife in the other hand but I put my arm down.

"Fine." I say to him, keeping a firm grip on the rucksack and knife.

_I'm not taking any chances with this one._


	2. Then suddenly the canon fired

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the hunger games...**

"We've been walking for seven hours straight! Can't we rest a little?" moans Colbee. It's been three days since we became allies, and part of me is starting to regret not killing him then and there. But he has been a big help. We were attacked by the girl from District 2, whose name I can't for the life of me remember, and Colbee seemed more than happy to kill her when she came at me. Which, a part of me is happy about but the other part of me is worried about. That girl was from his own District and he stabbed her to death. So I know, even though we're allies, I need to watch my back.

I take a deep breath and sigh. "Fine, but only for an hour, then we have to keep moving and get out of this fog." I say to him. For some reason, I feel like I'm in control of the two of us, even though he's obviously the more superior tribute. We take shelter under a large group of trees as it has started to drizzle with rain and we open up a a bag of bread that was in the rucksack I stole from the girl from District 11. It's slightly stale, but it will keep us going for the next few hours.

After 10 minutes of complete silence, other than listening to Colbee chewing, a silver parachute floated down in front of us. I leant forward and picked it up. This is the first sponsor gift I had received since we'd arrived here, I have no idea how many Colbee could have got, and for all I know, this could be for him. "Open it up then." He said to me and I did. It was a box of bandages, and not that many of them. I wonder why they'd sent us bandages, just in case?

I look up to the sky and Colbee does the same and we both thank the audience. It's a weird feeling, actually having someone here that I can share things with and that I don't have to be scared of. I was actually beginning to trust him more and more.

Out of no where, an arrow came shooting at us and hit the tree we were leaning against, just above out heads. We quickly got up and made a run for it. I pulled my knife out of my pocket at the same time as running but it was still foggy and I didn't really know where I was going. Suddenly, I tripped over what must have been a root of a tree and I heard a loud crack as I landed on my bad knee. I tried standing but it was too painful and I fell straight back down to the ground. "Colbee!" I yelled when I looked up and couldn't see him any more. That was the only time I called for him though, as I knew someone was following us and I couldn't risk being seen.

_Then suddenly the canon fired._


	3. Well that was eventful

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I still don't own the Hunger Games...**

I lay there still and I waited for a sign of movement or life of any sort. I was in too much pain to move and I didn't know who had just died. It might not have been Colbee or whoever was shooting at us, it could have been someone on the other side of the arena and I wouldn't know. I waiting for what seemed like hours for something to happen when I remembered that we'd put the bandages in my rucksack. I used whatever strength that I had left in my body to pull myself up, without moving my knee and I searched through the rucksack for the box of bandages.

There they were, new and unused. I took them out and rolled up the ripped leg of my tribute suit. It was worse than I thought, there was blood dripping down my leg and it looked like it had completely snapped out of place. I ripped a decent amount of bandage off of the roll that I had and wrapped it carefully around my knee. It was instantly stained in my blood and when I accidentally moved my knee I cried out with pain.

"Delly?" I heard someone yell. It sounded an awful lot like Colbee. "Delly, was that you?" He yelled once more. Obviously, he didn't seem to have to same idea about keeping quiet and staying unseen as I did. I heard him approaching me and he must have been closer than he and I both though since he walked into me and ended up falling over next to me.

"Sorry!" I cried. "How did you get away?" I asked, still trying to sort out the bandage on my knee when he took it in his own hands and pushed mine aside. He started wrapping it tightly and much better than I had.

"It was easy really. Stabbed her in the heart and she was a goner." He said. This made me feel very uneasy inside. How he felt so proud and casual about killing this girl, whoever she was, but we'd find out tonight when the faces appear in the sky. I suppose, it's his way of dealing with the fact that he killed these people, brushing it off and pretending it's an everyday occurrence. I hadn't killed anyone yet, and so I wouldn't know, but I'm sure that if he went around this arena feeling guilty about everyone he killed he wouldn't be as confident and probably wouldn't be alive.

"Thank you." I say to him as he finishes wrapping the bandage around my knee. It was weird to see someone like him be so nice and helpful to someone like me. Back in eight we never were never really fond of district two, or any of the career districts for that matter, as they always seemed far to big headed for their own good. He took a seat next to me and pulled me up, it strained my knee a bit, but it was good to be in a comfortable position for a change.

"You know, Delly, in training I'd planned to kill you..." He told me. Well... isn't that reassuring. "But now that I see what you can do and have got to know you you're not that bad. I did wonder why you got an 8 as your training score, it must be your speed." He said. Why does he remember what my training score was? I certainly can't remember his... it could have been a 9 or 10... I really don't know.

"Erm... thanks for that." I replied. When all of a sudden he kissed me. I really wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Instinctively I kissed him and and wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt weird, but a good weird. Like I'd finally found someone I could trust and that I knew he was going to help me. He broke away and leant back and looked me in the eyes.

"Thanks for being such a good ally." He said to me. I smiled at him and he took a chunk of stale bread from the rucksack, offering me some. I shook my head and he leant back against the tree trunk and nibbled away at it.

_Well that was... eventful._


	4. There will be a feast at the Cornacopia

**Disclaimer: HEY! I OWN THE HUNG- oh wait wait... no I don't...**

I woke up, leaning on Colbee's shoulder and laid there for a few minutes. The fog had begun to clear away and I could at least see some of what was around me. I looked up to see Colbee sleeping and looking as peaceful as ever. His hand was clutched around the same piece of bread from the night before, he'd obviously not been hungry enough to finish it and I don't blame him, he had a long day.

I rubbed my eyes and began to stand up before I felt a sharp pain shoot through my leg and up my body. I forgot that I couldn't walk, I was going to go and catch some fish or something because I was getting sick of eating stale bread. I edged my way up the tree and forced myself to stand, if I were to get anywhere in this arena and in these games I'd have to start walking as soon as possible. It's never safe to stay in one place for too long.

I winced with pain and looked down to see Colbee staring up at me. "You shouldn't be walking." He said and he stood up beside me, grabbing the rucksack and slinging it around his back and then leaning down to grab my knife for me. I put my arm over his shoulder and we started off on our journey to god knows where. I limped and hobbled for about half an hour before I needed to rest and change the bandages of my knee so we sat beside a river and Colbee sorted out my bandages for me.

Suddenly a voice boomed around the arena "Remaining tributes! Congratulations! There will be a feast at the Cornacopia tonight for all of those who are fit enough to come!" It was the head game maker.

"Well I know where we're setting off to next." Colbee said, casually.

"What? No! We're not going there! We've got plenty of food here to last us and it will just be a blood bath anyway! You really think that they're going to help us?" I pleaded. "I can't lose you Colbee!" I told him. He tightened my bandage tight and pulled me to my feet.

"We're going to run out of bandages soon, Delly. There might be some there, we can't just not go." He tells me.

"Colbee, no!" I say. "I'll survive without bandages. Please, don't go!" I say to him. He looks disappointed as well as angry. Maybe I should let him go? What harm could it do to just have a look? I shake this thought from my head considering the worst that could happen would be him or me or both of us dying and I stare at him in the eyes. He looks down on me as if I'd just done something unthinkable.

Suddenly his expression changes to one with a look of care. He leans down and holds me tightly and then kisses me again, like last night. I kiss him back, running my hands through his hair when suddenly

_a knife enters my gut._


	5. If I die, you die with me

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I have to write this again? Fine... I STILL don't own the Hunger Games.**

I fall to the ground, struggling for air and Colbee pulls the knife that he just stabbed me with out from my chest. The pain in my knee strikes once more when I land on the ground, but that's the least of my worries now. I clutch my bleeding stomach tight, trying to keep the remaining blood in my body.

Colbee leans over me. "Did you really think I'd fall for you? You filthy little swine. Only one of us can win, and it's going to be me." He whispered in my ear. He throws the knife that he has just potentially killed me with down beside me and I fall onto back, gasping for air as blood seeps out of my mouth.

I look down at my right hand which is soaked in blood and I reach out for my knife. I grab it tight and throw it directly at Colbee. It hits him right in the back of the head and blood instantly stains his soft golden hair. He falls to the ground and the canon fires. I killed him.

I take hold of my stomach once more with both hands and shuffle over to his dead body. "If I die..." I choked out. "You die with me." I say and I collapse over his dead body. More blood seeps out of my mouth and chest and I take my last breath before...

_I die._


End file.
